Learning to Ice Skate
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Fine learns to ice-skate with the help of two people, Rein and Bright. But what would happen if a certain violet-blue haired boy was also invited.


**I don't know if you'll like this story. And I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I was really busy with school work (which included writing a novel) and many other stuff. And again, I'M SO _SO_ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

* * *

><p>"How do I do it again?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.<p>

Rein sighed and said, "Seriously, Fine. Bend your knees and relax."

I bended my knees and started to glide with the help of Rein and Bright. I glided with my right then my left then my right again. Then Rein and Bright started to let go of my hand. Once they did, I fell on my bottom and onto the cold ice. Rein and Bright helped me get up. I laughed and said, "I think I'm going to need more practice.

"I think you do," Rein said, also laughing.

"Okay, can you guys help me again?" I asked.

"Sure but we have to have our own fun too, you know," Rein said.

"I know. Can you guys just help me get to the bench?" I asked.

"Okay," Bright said while taking my right hand.

Rein took my left and they helped me skate to the bench. I sat down and told them that they can go skate while I rest for a little. I took off my ice skates and went to buy some hot chocolate. I burned my tongue because I drank it too fast. Then my hot chocolate was taken away from me by someone behind me.

I turned around and found Shade was the one behind me. My cheeks grew warmer and warmer against the cold. I almost dropped the cup, but Shade took it from me before I did.

"I heard you could not skate," Shade said after taking a sip from my cup. _No~! My hot chocolate!_

"Umm...Yeah. I can't skate. What are you doing here?" I asked him. _This is so embarrassing!_

"Bright invited me and he told me that you can't skate. So he asked me if I could teach you how to ice skate," Shade replied and took another sip of my hot chocolate. I reached for my hot chocolate, but Shade raised it out of my reach.

"Can you please give me back my hot chocolate?" I asked.

Shade took another sip and handed it back to me. "Do you know how to put on your own ice skates?"

"No," I said.

"After you're done, I'll help you put on your ice skates."

"O-Okay."

I shook my hot chocolate. Half of it was gone. I finished the rest of it and went to the bench where Shade was putting on his own ice skates. I sat down next to him and he helped my put on my ice skates.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes," I said.

He took my right hand and lead me to the ice rink. He started to skate backwards and I started to take small simple glides. I eventually relaxed and Shade started to take his hands away. When he did, I felt kind of lonely. I wanted him to help me more. I wanted to spend more time with him.

He was about to walk or glide away, but before he did I grabbed his hand and said, "I need to tell you something."

He looked at me and asked, "What?"

"I-I l-"

Someone bumped into me and fell onto the ice with Shade tumbling down with me. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of Shade. And then my eyes widened. I was on top of Shade with our lips touching. _Ahh! This is so~ embarrassing. _

I got up and touched my lips with my hand. _That was my first kiss!_

Rein and Bright stopped skating when they reached me. Rein giggled a little and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

Bright helped Shade get up and asked him the same question Rein asked me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shade replied. "And what are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing, why?" Rein asked.

"Because you keep giggling," Shade said. I'm getting really confused right now.

"Okay, we'll tell you," Bright said and chuckled. "The reason Rein keeps giggling is because she came up with a plan to get you two to _accidentally_ kiss. She asked a boy to bump into you guys on purpose. And who knew the plan actually worked."

I can't believe it. Rein planned all this? Is that why she invited me to ice skate with them? And is that the same reason why Bright invited Shade? _It probably is._ I looked at Shade, who was also looking at me, and blushed. _Shade and I kissed! Shade and I kissed! _This is probably my most embarrassing day ever!


End file.
